Figuring it out
by thatswhatshesaidrawr
Summary: Severus Snape's harshness offsets Harry. The Boy-who-lived decides to figure out what's going on. Just wait. Top!Harry Bottom!Severus Lots and lots of Smut/Slash.


A/N: I know I haven't updated my other story. But I kind of lost inspiration for it. I've written so much of this one already. It's got me inspired. So, please, expect long chapters after the first and atleast weekly updates. It probably won't be very short. Because there's not enough really long HarrySev stories. Especially with a bottom Severus. I keep looking but I couldn't find any. So here you go.

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. Though if they did, it'd be an adult series.

Oh, here's your warning. There will be lots and lots of smut. Even some hardcore stuff. I'll give warnings of each chapter. Sadly, this one's real safe. NOW, on to the story. (:

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room, Friday night around 11 o'clock

By now Harry was used to Snape's harsh treatment. But, lately, it had become worse, almost even cruel. He immediately knew that something suspicious was going on with the Potions' Master. He was instantly determined that he was going to figure out what it was that caused the teacher to hate him even more than normal. A hand waved across his line of vision and cause him to jump back almost violently. His eyes snapped over to Ron who was watching curiously. "You okay, Harry? You've been ignoring us for almost an hour."

The brunette flushed lightly, the blood rushing to his cheeks to turn them a light shade of pink, before nodding slightly. "Yeah, sorry, Ron. I'm fine, mate. Promise." He flashed a bright grin, causing Hermione to giggle from behind Ron. The red head chuckled lightly then continued back to his explanation of his story about the twin's pranking, the main one being about the oldest Weasley brother, Bill. Harry smiled, clearly amused at the story of Fred and George's antics. He hadn't realized that he'd dazed for such a long. He reminded himself that he really needed to watch that, especially during classes. If it happened too often, Ron and Hermione would start to get both worried and suspicious.

He allowed his mind to drift back to Snape while still paying half attention to Ron's stories. He had been doing a lot better in Potions since last year, though he didn't even know why. So what the bloody hell was Snape's problem? With a sigh, he realized that he would have to go to Snape to find out. That reminded him that he had a detention wiht the man the next morning because, of course, it would be Saturday.

Harry waited for a pause in the conversation to excuse himself for bed. "I've got an early detention tomorrow. I'm off to bed. See you guys at lunch." The two nodded, saying their good nights as he jogged up the stairs.

Once he reached the boy's dormitory, Harry looked around the room full of four-poster beds to see that it was empty, meaning this was a good time for him to take a shower. He never showered when the others around and he hadn't showered since Wednesday. He still wasn't really sure why he couldn't shower with others. Even the Quidditch showers, he waited until everyone else had left. He grabbed an old shirt of Dudleys and a pair of boxers before he headed into the bathroom. It was cold, dark and quiet, sending a shudder through him. He tried to hold back another as he slid out of his shirt.

The removal of the over sized shirt of his cousins revealed the yellowing bruises and healing cuts. Many were scars, except for the large, just starting to blister burn mark right over his diaphragm. He ran a light hand over his chest and stomach, his touch almost as soft as that of a butterfly touching him. He chewed his lower lip then looked away from the mirror and his chest, continuing to undress himself. The injuries were a sign of weakness and he refused to be reminded of his weakness when compared to both his uncle and cousin.

He had handled their beating every summer after he learned he was a wizard. The beatings almost made him want to resist even more and he refused to break down over them. He was so much stronger than this. He faced off the most powerful dark wizard in the history of magic. Harry quickly stopped his inspection and walked quickly over to the closest shower stall. The water was close to scalding as he stood underneath it, the almost boiling droplets running over his scarred flesh. The only time he showed his discomfort was when he turned toward the spray and it directly hit the burn. A hiss let out from his mouth before he straightened back up and began to wash his hair and body.

The emerald-eyed wizard emerged from a cloud of steam billowing over the bathroom. He had spent 20 minutes under the water, charring his skin. He wored boxers with low rise pajama pants and the giant shirt he had grabbed. Sighing, he walked over to his bed and gell on to the thick comforter. He hummed softly before crawling underneath. For added security, in case of nightmares, he cast a silencing spell around him before drifting to sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter. More will be coming. Just wait till he wakes up. ;]

Review for horny Harry. (not kidding) :D


End file.
